Finally Found You
by Relettle
Summary: Upon Lee's dying wish, Clem leaves in order to find Omid and Christa. What happens if she finds someone else?


With tears streaming down her dirty face, Clementine ran away from the body of the man she grew to care for as a father out of the jewelry shop and into the alley. She had no idea where to go, her mind still grieving Lee. The man had told her to find Omid and Christa by the train but she didn't think they would be there. They were probably dead too. Everyone was dead because of her.

Raising the gun in her aching arms, she started slowly ambling down the alley, keeping up the pretense of being a walker in case any of those things were around. Luckily there were no walkers to be seen. They all appeared to have meandered to the street in front of the Marsh House. She gritted her teeth at remembering her selfish decision to believe the words of a complete stranger over the man who had cared for her since the world went crazy.

She exited the alley and into the next street. It was deserted, and quiet and this unnerved her slightly. This street appeared to have been a tourist destination, being lined with various restaurants and shops. The windows had been smashed and some boarded up. The doors were broken off their hinges and splattered with blood. Clem shivered and stuck to one side as the walked down the street.

Towards the end of the street was a restaurant that she recognised as the one they went to one time. Before everything started, her mother had gotten a promotion and decided to take a few days off with her family and took them to Savannah for a celebration vacation. She could hardly remember what her mother looked like, despite seeing her as a walking corpse, and that upset her once more. She blinked rapidly, wiping away the tears, and pressed on into the building. She needed somewhere to rest, gather her thoughts and make a plan, just like Lee advised.

The door had been removed so she just walked through to the dining room. The once pristine tiled floor was littered with rotting bodies and food. The tables had been overturned and chairs thrown about the establishment. The white walls had been painted with blood, varying messages of hope to other survivors, some mentioning Crawford, others were Bible quotes and that this was the human race's extinction. Clem shuddered and made her way through, being careful not to step on any bodies as she went.  
Finally, she got to the back of the building. After listening for walkers and hearing nothing, she opened the door.

The room appeared to be the staff room, there was a round table with a few chairs which took up the middle of the room. On either sides there were rows of grey lockers that looked as though they were from a stereotypical teenage high school movie. Opposite the door was a large window that had been smashed and boarded up again, only letting in slithers of light.

Immediately, a figure whirled around, gun raised at her, she didn't hesitate and drew her own gun, aimed at the head, just as Lee instructed.

"Clem?" The person asked. Their voice was hoarse and had a Southern lilt to it. Clementine let her eyes focus and they landed on-

"Kenny?" She had thought he died. Lee said he was lost to the walkers trying to help Ben. She lowered the gun and ran forward, crashing into his chest. She felt Kenny wrap his own arms around her and his chin landed on her hat. Clem felt tears leaking out of her eyes again.

"W-Where's Lee?" Kenny said and when he felt Clementine shudder against him, he knew that his friend was gone. A few tears of his own fell in mourning for his good friend. He vowed to look after his little girl as best as he could.

They separated and Clem looked up her guardian with watery eyes.

"Are you okay, Darlin'? That guy didn't uh, hurt you or nothin' right?" The older man asked and Clem shook her head.

"No. Not really." She said. Kenny then noticed the state of Clementine and what she was wearing was covered in blood and guts that definitely were not hers or Lee's. She needed to get something safer to wear.

"That's okay, let's put some distance between this place." He said and picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Clementine slipped her small hand in his larger one and the pair left the restaurant together.


End file.
